


New Walker

by Adachi_Torhu (orphan_account)



Category: Magic the Gathering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Adachi_Torhu
Summary: this is my first time writing in a while so anyone who reads it please give me some advice and tips.  if youre reading this thanks and please be gentle. lol there will be more so have a beautiful day
Kudos: 1





	New Walker

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in a while so anyone who reads it please give me some advice and tips. if youre reading this thanks and please be gentle. lol there will be more so have a beautiful day

A screaming imp flies around my room waking me around late evening. I groan as I wake up. I’m still tired from last nights party. I then get up and walk over to the window opening it looking out onto the undercity. There are imps and demons of varying sizes fly around screaming and attacking passersby. This is rix-madi the section of the city controlled by the Rakdos guild. I then turn and shoot a blast of black lightning piercing through the imp flying around my room. I smile as its lifeless body hits the floor bursting into ash leaving only its charred blackened skull. 

I then go into my bathroom to shower and get ready for the night. When I come out there is a woman sitting on my bed. I sigh “Tasha didn't I tell you to at least knock when you come into my room” She smiles deviously. “Well who else is going to look for my little brother around all these psychos and murderers.” “How did you get in without me hearing, did you bleak my damn lock.” I say face-palming. She laughs, “Nah, I was going to but I realized you stepped up your security. Nice touch enchantment. Any other agent would have left it alone, but there's more than one way into a bank.” I pick the skull of the imp and use it to mock her. “So why are you here. You must want something. Was it mom or dad who sent you?” “Oh my dear sweet Aceil I can't just come see my baby brother because I miss him.” I roll my eyes “It was dad wasn't it.” I say looking annoyed. “Ok you got me. Dad doesn't exactly approve of your new job and he told me to bring you home.” 

I take out a pouch of gold coins and toss it in the air a few times. “Well you tell dad, when he can pay me this much for doing something I enjoy we can talk.” I say smugly as i put on my vest and shoes. “Didn't he offer you that really cushy office job with the senate.” she replies with a scowl. “Don't be a brat, he's only looking out for you. Besides i'm pretty sure the senate pays more than whatever you're doing here and is also less dangerous” She replies twirling her hair. “I said something I enjoy. Besides does he know that you're an actual criminal.” I say rolling my eyes. “No he doesn't, and I'd prefer we keep it that way. But this isn't up for negotiation.” she takes the dagger sheathed on her right thigh and twirls it a few times. “We both know how this ends just come back and I won't have to hurt you, but I will.” she gets into her battle stance.

I sigh as darkness forms around both my hands then disappears and im holding three throwing knives in each hand as I take my fighting stance. I then throw all six of the small blades at her as I charge her readying a punch. She deflects the three blades that were coming towards her face with her dagger. She dodges another that was aimed at her chest. One of the blades catches her in the left arm. The last one falls a little short of its mark. She then grabs the arm I was about to punch her with and kicks one of my legs from under me. As I fall I try to catch myself with my free hand. Just as im about to catch myself she kicks me in the ribs. She then lets go of my arm feeling the pain from being stabbed. I quickly regained my footingas she pulled the blade from her arm. “That was a good one lil bro… but not good enough.” She proclaims as she starts to cast a spell making three illusions of herself. I roll my eyes, “This again, you’re really proud of this aren't you.” I bite down on one if my fingers causing it to bleed. My eyes go black as I drip drops of blood on the floor. A devil starts to form from blood dripping from my finger. The devil is half my size with horns and jagged teeth. Its holding a blade made of fire. “Well i didn't expect you to tame a devil so fast. Colour me impressed.” she says looking disgusted at the devient hellspawn. I laugh maniacally as My eyes return to their original colour. Black whip forms in my right hand. I crack the whip on the devil's back “Let's show her a good time little guy.” The devil cackles and charges at my sister and her illusions.The Illusions ready their daggers to attack the devil, but it's faster than they'd expected. The three illusions burst into a blue smoke as they are hit by the devil. “Now where's the real one.” I say not seeing my sister in the room. “Fine you wont make yourself known, I’ll fish you out then.” I snap my fingers and the devil self destructs fills the room with flames. When the flames clear i can see my sister kneeling. “Well that was unexpected.” She says with a slight laugh. “You never fail to impress, but do you think that you’re the only one whos been learning new spells.” Her shadow starts to shift into a separate entity from herself. Of course she would learn shadow manipulation. I think to myself as the shadow flies around my room. I start to shoot black lightning at it but it looks unphased. The shadow then flies towards me. It hits me but I don't feel any physical damage. The shadow then takes the form if the devil i had summoned. She smiles and commands the devil to attack me. the devil charges me blade in hand. I jump back shooting more black lightning at the devil hitting it and causing it to burst into a suffocating smoke. I cough a bit as my sister stands to her feet. “You're getting to be pretty annoying.” She says dusting off her pants. My whip then starts to glow a bright red giving it the appearance of uncooled metal. I then crack it catching her around her throat and pulling her to the ground. I then pin her down. “Lets stop this here before someone gets hurt.” I say with a grin. She laughs. “Ok we’ll call this one a draw, now get off me fucker.” She says knowing she cant beat me in hand to hand combat. I then help her up. “You are quite the showman, I'll have to come to one of your shows sometimes.” she says as she walks over to the window, stands on the ledge and jumps off. “What am I going to do with her” I say as I walk over to the window and look down to exactly what I had expected she had vanished. I close the window and continue to get ready for a show I was performing at tonight. I grab my vest from the closet a short sleeve shirt and a pair of black denim pants with rips going down the front. I put on the clothes and head out to start my day.


End file.
